It is expected that in certain situations or traffic-scenarios it will be necessary for an automated-vehicle to relinquish control of the vehicle to a human-operator such as an occupant or a remote-operator of the automated-vehicle. For example, it may be that map-data is relatively sparse for an upcoming section of a selected travel-route, so it may be seem to be safer to have the human-operator take control of the vehicle. However, if the occupant is for some reason unable to assume control, e.g. the operator is ill, incapacitated, intoxicated, or the remote control link is severed, alternative actions by the controller within the automated vehicle may be necessary.